dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kankun Supah: La Pelicula
Kankun Supah: La Película es una película perteneciente a la serie de Dragon Ball Adventure y la primera del Reboot de esta. Sipnosis Parece que todos los Jumps tienen sus propias películas, ya sean animadas o Live-Actions menos los Guerreros Super, Goku está decidido a remediar la situación y ser visto como una estrella en lugar de una sombra clase parodia que hace sátiras/referencias/plagios, Ojalá consiguieran que el mejor director de cine de japon los notara. Con algunas ideas alocadas y una canción en su corazón, los guerreros y Bills se dirigen a Tokio, seguros de llevar a cabo su sueño. Pero cuando el grupo es radicalmente mal dirigido por un villano súper serio y su plan maníaco para apoderarse del Universo 7, las cosas realmente salen mal. ¡El equipo encuentra que su amistad y su espíritu de lucha fallan, poniendo el mismo destino de los guerreros en peligro! Los sucesos toman lugar luego de la saga del torneo del poder, durante el transcurso de la pelicula, los guerreros conocerán mas sobre Freezer y su historia con los Saiyans lo cual dará un mejor entendimiento sobre su relación, lo que dirige al enfrentamiento con Broly para poder conseguir lo que necesitan para ser estrellas de cine, el argumento te enseña que cada anime puede tener su propia película, incluso el tuyo, aun si solamente esta la idea. Trama Prologo La pelicula comienza con una parodia a las intros de las cintas de Marvel donde se hojean las paginas pero esta vez son personajes de Shonen Jump y los esta leyendo un Sayajin. A lo lejos, Freezer junto con su padre y sus hombres llegan al lugar... Freezer: Hmm. Este planeta se ve muy hermoso. Gracias padre. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido. King Cold: Siempre te daré las mejores cosas, hijo. Feliz cumpleaños. Freezer: Ahora. ¡Ustedes Sayajin, a partir de hoy serán mis esclavos de por vida! Sayajin: ¡¿Quien nos obligara?! ¿Tu? Los Sayajin se echan a reír pero Freezer chasquea los dedos inmutado, Zarbon y Dodoria aparecen... Zarbon: ¡Morirán bastar-! Dodoria: ¿Donde están todos? Los Sayajin empiezan a huir despavoridos... Freezer: Atrapenlos. Los hombres de Freezer capturan a todos los Sayajin y terminan por esclavizarlos, mas tarde, Freezer empieza a analizar los poderes de los Sayajin... Freezer: Los Sayajin tienen niveles de poder muy altos, ¡Soldado Zarbon! ¡Soldado Dodoria! ¡Quiero que exterminen a todos los Sayajin! ¡No quiero a nadie que sea superior a mi en nivel de poder! Zarbon y Dodoria: ¡Entendido! Afuera, un Sayajin parecido a Goku observa lo sucedido... ???: Debo advertírselo a Gine. Hola mis niños rata. ¿Disfrutando de mi presencia? A ver si ahora se dejan de mamadas como las que soy el guerrero encapuchado del Universo 11 entre otras mierdas sin sentido. El Sayajin parte volando, mientras tanto en otro planeta... Raditz: Mira mama, somos relleno xdxdxd Vegeta: Cállate Raditz. Como si estuviéramos en la pantalla grande o algo así. Como sea, mejor me largo a otro planeta. Hasta nunca. Nappa: ¿Estamos en la pantalla grande? Nappa empieza a voltear, nos observa fijamente y nos saluda a cada lado que voltea, incluso intentar tocarnos asimilando los efectos de una sala 3D, finalizado eso, empieza a irse... Nappa: (Murmurando feliz) ¡Estamos en una película! De vuelta al Planeta Vegeta, los Sayajin comienzan a evacuar a otros planetas, un sujeto aparece frente a un trono desesperado... ???: ¡Rey Vegeta! ¡¿Que tiene pensado hacerle a mi hijo Broly?! Rey Vegeta: Lo lamento, Paragus, no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que sacar a Broly del planeta ya que su nivel de poder sobrepasa los 2000 para ser un bebe recién nacido. Paragus: Entonces. Yo iré con el. Rey Vegeta: ¿Al Planeta Vampa? Paragus: Correcto. No dejare que Broly cumpla mi sueño de verlo ser parte de la producción de películas para el cine. Rey Vegeta: (Suspiro) Como quieras. Solo lárgate. ¿Si? Paragus: Muchas gracias. Mi rey. Mientras tanto con el Sayajin... ???: ¡Gine! Gine: (Mientras come un pedazote de carne) ¡Ah Bardock! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Que ocurre? Bardock: ¡Donde esta Kakaroto! ¡Freezer quiere destruir el Planeta Vegeta y a los Sayajin! Gine: ¡Ah! ¿No mientes? Bardock: ¿Cuando te he mentido? Gine: Cierto. Kakaroto se encuentra en la capsula de recuperación, vamos. Gine se levanta con mucha dificultad... Gine: Dios. Estoy tan gorda que no puedo avanzar tan rápido. Continua sin mi, mi saludable esposo. Bardock: ¡Tonterías! ¡No te dejare aquí, amor! Bardock bota a Gine de espalda al suelo y aprovecha su esférica gordura para llevarla rodando hacia donde esta Goku, una vez ahí, Bardock saca a Goku de la capsula y lo pone en una nave Sayajin... Bardock: Por favor, Kakaroto, no pongas esa cara de Taiga Aisaka, esto lo estamos haciendo por tu bien, lo sabrás en su momento. Gine: Siempre te vamos a querer, no importa si estamos vivos o muertos. Bardock: Adiós, Kakaroto. La nave de Goku es expulsada... Gine: ¿Seguro que DC no nos demandara por copiar el origen de Superman? Bardock: Nah. Ademas, Goku estará a salvo viviendo con Kaiosama. Ahora. Voy a cambiar nuestro destino. Freezer: ¡Ajajajajajajaja! ¡Voy a acabar con todos ustedes, malditos Sayajin! ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!!! Bardock: ¡¡¡FREEZER!!! La bola de energía llega a Bardock... Bardock: (Mientras cae a su destino) ¡¡¡CHIIINGAAAAAAAAAAA....!!! Bardock y el Planeta Vegeta son destruidos, de vuelta en el presente, todo se ve muy tranquilo en Ciudad Capsula, la gente pasea por la calle y conversa tranquila, de repente, Freezer aparece dentro de una armadura inflable, el niño se asusta al grado de soltar su globo, Freezer lo revienta con dos dedos... Freezer: ¡Hola a todos! La gente corre despavorida... Freezer: ¡Arriba arriba! ¡Soy yo! ¡El emperador Freezer! ¡La perra de Toriyama que casi siempre aparece en Dragon Ball Super y en Crossovers de la Jump! Freezer en un momento queda atascado entremedio de dos edificios, Freezer infla el traje al grado de destruir los edificios que le impedían el paso, este se dirige a un banco... Freezer: ¡La esfera debe de estar aquí! Freezer arranca el techo del banco... Freezer: Hmmm. No. No esta aquí, pero dicen que el dinero es bueno acá en la tierra. Freezer se va con el dinero del banco pero es emboscado por la policía local, este la derriba facilmente pero son rescatados por los Guerreros Super... Vegeta: Freezer. Era de esperarse. Goku y Vegeta se transforman en SSJ Azul, Goten y Trunks se fusionan en Gotenks para inmediatamente atacar al tirano galáctico, iniciando otra pelea... Freezer: ¡Quien quiere un animalito de globo! Freezer l''anza globos con forma de gatos...'' Gotenks: ¡GATITOS! (Abraza uno pero revienta) Ohh... Gotenks empieza a abrazar a cada globo con forma de gato obteniendo los mismos resultados... Piccolo: ¡Hora de sacar la basura! Freezer agarra a Piccolo pero este estira uno de sus brazos para agarrar uno de los brazos de la armadura inflable y golpear a Freezer en la cara... Piccolo: (Mientras manipula el brazo izquierdo de Freezer) Ya no te golpees. (X5) Freezer arroja a Piccolo haciéndolo chocar con un edificio... Bills: ¡Hora de sacarte el aire! Bills le pincha el trasero a la armadura con una uña y empieza a emitir ruidos de gases dejando a los Guerreros Super silenciados por lo sucedido... Freezer: ¡Ah! Goku: ¡¡¡JAJAAAAJAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ¡Se echo un gas! Freezer: ¡Eso no fue un gas! ¡Solo fue aire saliendo del trasero de mi armadura! Vegeta: Lo cual es un pedo, insecto. Freezer: ¡¿Quien se creen que son para hablarle asi al tirano galactico?! Bills: Oye Wiss, creo que este tipo no sabe quienes somos. Wiss: Si. Creo que es hora de enseñarle, gran Bills. Wiss coloca un casete en la radio... Opening : Go, Super Warriors, go! (3x) : S-U-P-E-R-W-A-double R-I-O-R-S : We the real heroes taking on the big menace : Dragon Ball Looper! Dragon Ball Duper! Duper powerful to deal with every trouble, baby, Dragon Ball Super! : Go, Super Warriors, go! (4x) : Bills the god rules above Universe 7 : (Universe 7! Universe 7) Yes, all Universe 7 : Boom! Pow! Yep, i'm a kitty cat : (Awwww) Check out this kitty beat : Gotenks, the wanted, the evil dunk : The childish fusion in our punk trodden : The energy blasters, supersonic speed : Is he down with the Warriors? (oh, yo, yes indeed!) : Booyah, booyah! Got my Special Beam Cannon Blasters : Piccolo, whoo, Mr. Babysitter Master : (W-w-w-w what what) Mr. Bigger Disaster : (W-W-W-W-What, what?) Mr. Boom Boom Blaster : SUPER WARRIORS SU-SU-SUPER WARRIORS (8x) : Born with the humans, Saiyans and gods : Bo staff hitting, steady doin' my thang : Goku Goku the Saiyan, Goku Goku in charge : (Show 'em his baby punches!) Nah, Goku's are stronger! : Bills': Nah, nah, for real! Those are some super small punches! : ''Goku: No they're not! Whatever, let's get goin! Let's get goin!'' : Go, Super Warriors, go! (4x) : Vegeta is here to drop it on you even harder : There's no darker than me, I'm as dark as can be : Check it, Super Garlick G-Gun : Shootin' powerful Ki blast, they adios! : Go, Super Warriors, go! (8x) Monkey D.Luffy, Saitama y Light Yagami entran en escena para acabar con Freezer... : Super Wa-rriors! La cancion termina con Freezer explotando y muriendo dentro de su armadura tras ser derrotado por el trio Jump... Película Goku: ¡¿Vieron?! ¡Acabamos con Freezer! Otra vez. El trio va a donde Goku y compañía... Goku: ¡Lo siento chicos pero llegan tarde! ¡Nuestra canción estuvo loquisima y derroto a Freezer! Light: Si. Como no. Goku: Aprovechando que están aquí. ¿Quieren venir a la casa de Bulma? Ella esta organizando una fiesta. Saitama: Ahh...Gracias. Pero no podemos. Tenemos que ir a la Premier de la película de Naruto. Goku: (Suspiro) Siempre ha sido mi sueño tener mi propia película. Luffy: Bueno. Es importante tener sueños...supongo... Vegeta: ¡¿A que te refieres con eso?! Señor '''''QUIERO ENCONTRAR EL ONE PIECE Y SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS. Luffy: Pues. Ya saben. Solo hacen películas sobre verdaderos héroes Jump. Goku: ¡Soy un verdadero héroe! Hasta tengo mi equipo de guerreros. Mientras Goku terminaba esa oracion, se podia ver a Bills borrando a un villano poderoso y a Wiss retrocediendo el tiempo... Saitama: Ustedes son "payasitos". Luffy: Eso de Vegeta con chupón. Light: Los dioses de la destrucción y el rey de todo acabando con sus enemigos en lugar de que lo hagan los verdaderos protas de la serie. Goku: Pero eso no le molesta a nuestros fans. Saitama: Goku. Tus fans son solo niños ratas adictos al Minecraft y al Fortnite, son el mismo cáncer que Masahiro Sakurai no soporta. Wiss: Bueno. ¿Hicieron alguna película sobre ustedes? Luffy: De mi. MUCHÍSIMAS. Y las que faltan. Saitama: Yo no tengo película aun pero con lo popular que soy la sacare tarde o temprano. Light: Hicieron un Live-Action de Death Note. Pero. Pero eso si lo queremos olvidar. Saitama: Lo malo es que ustedes no tienen transformaciones nuevas que no sean colores alternos. Luffy: Ademas. Ustedes nunca hacen nada "heroico". Piccolo: Por favor, no es cierto. Bills: Si. ¿Que me dicen de esa vez en la que fuimos a ese restaurante? El de las hamburguesas. Guerreros Super: Si, como olvidarlo. Light: Eso ni siquiera fue un delito para ser anotado en la Death Note. Y ustedes no hicieron nada ahí. Gotenks: Este cree que no hicimos nada ahí. Vegeta: ¡Hicimos espacio para el postre insecto! Todos empiezan a celebrar a lo loco... Saitama: Guerreros. Si siempre actúan de bufones jamas los verán como héroes mas allá de lo que era Dragon Ball Z y quizá también Dragon Ball GT. Solo serán vistos como burlas hechas por el mismo Akira Toriyama. Bills le arroja el disfraz de Monaka a Saitama... Saitama: Esto es peor que vencer a mis enemigos con un solo puño. En fin. Hora de irnos, adiós. (C van) Gotenks: ¿Sera eso cierto? ¿Enserio hay fans de Dragon Ball que odian Dragon Ball Super por lo infantil y poco original? Goku: ¡Me parece que si! Ademas vencimos a Freezer con una canción pegajosa, así que vamos a celebrar esta victoria en casa de Bulma y partamos rumbo a la Permier! En casa de Bulma, Goku y Vegeta tienen un tipo de combate mientras los demás comen, terminada la mini pelea, Goku y Vegeta se sientan a comer con los demás, rato después... Goku: ¡¿Que dices?! ¿Enserio? Bulma: Si. Solo me falta una esfera del dragon y podre cumplir mi deseo de ser joven otra vez. Bills: ¿Una MILF preocupada de eso? Eres rara, Bulma. Bulma: Bueno, el asunto es que quiero envejecer con Vegeta ya que el se demora mas en envejecer y quiero ser atractiva para el por mas tiempo. Wiss: Por cierto, Goku. Desde que ganamos el torneo del poder te he visto muy hiperactivo. ¿No crees que ya tienes suficiente poder? Goku: No. El Torneo del Poder me ha abierto los ojos. Enfrente a varios sujetos poderosos. Y no me voy a contener. Y es ese mismo espíritu con el que iré a hacer mi película. Goten y Trunks miran en las cámaras de seguridad que los soldados de Freezer se empiezan a robar las esferas... Goten: ¡Ay no! Trunks: ¡Tenemos que decirles a los demas! Una vez allá con los guerreros... Goten y Trunks: ¡Chicos! ¡Las esferas fueron robadas! Bulma: ¡¿Que dicen?! Trunks: ¡Según lo que escuchamos en esa grabación, esos sujetos quieren llevarle las esferas a Freezer! Bulma: Y la ultima esfera se encuentra en un lugar helado. Freezer las esta recolectando en algún sitio relacionado con el cine. Goku: ¡Justo la oportunidad de demostrarles que puedo tener mi propia película! Y se llamara...! Goku: ¡...KANKUN SUPAH: LA PELÍCULA! Wiss: En la gran pantallaaaa... Varios Jumps como Naruto, Luffy, Medaka, entre otros pasan por la alfombra roja... Reportero: Moka ¿Que llevas puesto? Moka: Oh. Es Toru Hagakure. Para ver a Moka Akishiya desnuda y sin censura, deposita a mi cuenta de Patreon que no tengo :"v Toru: Hola Joe, bonita noche. Paparazzi: ¡Medaka! ¡Posa para la foto! Medaka usa su modo diosa de guerra y derriba a los Paparazzi... Medaka: Por ahora me conformo con ser la presidenta del club estudiantil. Taro Yamada aparece... Taro: ¡¡¡PUKIIII!!! Goku y compañia llegan al lugar y lo empujan dejándolo noqueado... Goku: ¡Contemplen! Bulma: Ah. Goku. Goku mira a Taro y lo arroja lejos... Goku: ¿Quien habrá dejado a su adefesio tirado en el piso? En fin. ¡Contemplen! ¡El sueño de todo héroe Jump! ¡Tener su propia película! Chicos. "¿Ya están listos para recorrer la alfombra roja?". Todos: ¡¡¡SIII!!! Los Guerreros Super y Bulma hacen poses de Jojo's y al pisar la alfombra roja son interrumpidos por un guardia... Guardia: ¡Alto! ¡Esta Premier es solo para franquicias de la Weekly Shonen Jump sin o con poco odio por parte de los fans! ¡¿Quienes son?! Goku: ¡Ese sujeto no sabe quienes somos! Vegeta: ¡Si! ¡No sabe quienes somos! Wiss: Hora de enseñarle. Wiss coloca un casete en la radio... : Ka ka ka ka kachi daze : Gun gun gun gun gun o muki Guardia: ¡Basta! No están en la lista. Goku: Pero. Somos Jumps populares. Jolyne: Hola. Soy Jolyne Kujo, y vine a ver la proyección de la película. Guardia: Jolyne. Jolyne. Jolyne. Si. Estas en la lista. Pasa. Vegeta: ¡¿Jolyne Kujo?! ¡Pero ella no venció al malo de su arco, insecto! El guardia cierra la puerta... Bulma: ¡Genial! ¡Ahora como entraremos y buscaremos tanto la esfera como respeto y popularidad! Wiss: Puedo teletransportarnos adentro fácilmente. Goku: ¡Gran idea, Wiss! ¡Andando! Una vez adentro, los guerreros ven a otros Jumps sentados en la sala de cine haciendo cosas random... Goku: ¡La sala de cine! Bills: Pero no hay asientos. Bulma: ¡Ademas de que los protas de Parte 6 están ahí sentados! Vegeta: ¡Bah! ¡Que se vayan al Pucciverso de Steel Ball Run! Bills: O mejor... Bills se acerca a cada uno de ellos... Bills: ¡Hakai! (X5) ¡Todo nuestro! Goku, Vegeta, Bills, Wiss y Bulma toman asiento en lo que comienza la película... Voz Masculina: Damas y Caballeros. Denle un aplauso al mas grande director de Cine que Toei Animation jamas pudo contratar en los últimos años, denle un fuerte aplauso a...¡¡¡PARAGUS!!! Paragus: ¡Hola hola querido publico! ¿Quien esta listo para ver una película de Naruto? Todos celebran a lo loco... Paragus: ¡Un aplauso para el Séptimo Hokage en persona! Una luz ilumina a Naruto... Naruto: No puedo creer que mi sueño realizado este siendo reconocido frente a los otros Jumps. Muchas gracias, señor Paragus. Paragus: ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo mereces! ¿Quien dijo que no? Hinata: Besemonos por ver tu sueño mas allá de lo realizado, Naruto. Naruto: Como gustes, Hinata, cariño. Naruto y Hinata se empiezan a besar entre el publico... Paragus: ¿Quien mas lo merece? ¡Ustedes mi querido publico! No importa si son de acción, romance, comedia, Hentai, etc. ¡Todos tendrán su película! Y ahora ¿Quien quiere un avance? Todos celebran a lo loco... Narrador: Este verano, emergerá alguien con la pasión por la comida. Goku: ¡Por fin harán una película sobre mi! Narrador: Ayame: Una Película de Naruto. Goku pone cara de decepción... Narrador: Demostrando que el Ramen de su familia es el mejor de todo Konoha. Cuando estés hambriento y quieras Ramen, ella estará ahí para ayudarte a vencer las fuerzas del hambre. Y ella lo lograra. Próximamente. Bills: Tranquilo. Si Ayame va a tener su propia película, estoy seguro de que el próximo verano la tendremos. Goku: ¡Si cierto! Narrador: El próximo verano. Alguien exterminara a la maldad. Goku: ¡Que sea mi peli! (X13) Narrador: Es...EL SELLO DEL AGUA SOBRENATURAL. Vegeta: ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡TENÍAN QUE MOSTRAR ESO!!! ¡¡¡QUE HUMILLANTE MALDITO INSECTO!!! Narrador: El Sello del Agua Sobrenatural: La Película. ''Chupando pronto. '''Goku: Nah. De seguro deben de estar guardando lo mejor para el final. Narrador: El próximo próximo verano. La historia del guerrero mas poderoso de la historia. Goku: ¡¡¡WAJUU!!! ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR HACER MI PELÍCULA!!! Narrador: Los Senos de las Chicas de Rosario Vampire: La Película. Ahí guardas cosas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Goku queda en completo silencio... Taro: ¡¡¡PFFTJAJAJA!!! ¡¡¡CREYÓ QUE LA PELÍCULA ERA SOBRE EL!!! Todos se empiezan a reír a carcajadas de Goku y compañía... Jotaro: ¡Admítanlo! ¡Toriyama y su equipo están escasos de ideas originales! ¡Déjenlos vivir sus últimos años de vida tranquilos en sus casas o en un asilo! Seiya: No se copien de otros Jumps que solo a Gintoki le queda. Gintoki: ¡Porque es uno de los temas centrales de mi serie! Aun mas risas... Yugi: ¡Poco originales! ¡Poco originales! Momiji: ¡Dejen de hacer sagas de relleno que eso va con One Piece! Goku no aguanta las burlas y comienza a llorar como niño de 4 años mientras se va de la sala de cine, el resto del grupo va a su siga para ayudarlo con su problema, afuera de la sala de cine, Goku observa las carteleras de los otros Jumps con los ojos llorosos... Bulma: Goku, no te sientas mal, aun tenemos chances, recuerden que estamos en busca de las esferas robadas como las faltantes. Vegeta: Solo ignora a esos necios, Kakaroto, famoso o no, siempre estaremos para ti. Bills: Como dice el dicho: "La risa abunda en la boca de los tontos", así que seca tus lagrimas de cocodrilo y continuemos con ese sueño. Goku: Gracias chicos pero no lo entienden, el que tengas una película es la clave para tener respecto, díganme, que es una franquicia popular sin película. Tenemos de todo, las maniobras de combate, los super poderes, atuendos llamativos. ¿Que nos hace falta? Vegeta: Bueno. Que tal un verdadero archienemigo, insecto. Goku: ¿Archienemigo? Pero tenemos a Freezer. Vegeta: ¡Olvídate de Freezer! ¡El no sirve para archienemigo! Goku: Bulma, ¿Y esos tipos que se robaron las esferas? Bulma: No parecían sonar tan peligrosos, ademas según Goten y Trunks eran de baja estatura por lo que quedan descartados. Goku: ¡¿Que clase de villano podríamos considerar un archienemigo?! Vegeta: Uno con una enorme estatura. Bills: Con un nombre super aterrador. Wiss: Que sea divertido de decir de forma dramática. Bulma: Luffy tiene a: ¡BARBA NEGRA! o incluso ¡AKAINU! o ¡DOFLAMINGO! o ¡CROCODILE! Vegeta: Naruto tiene a: ¡MADARA UCHIHA! o incluso ¡KAGUYA OTSUTSUKI! Bills: Incluso los Jojos tiene a: ¡DIO BRANDO! Bueno. La mayoría. Wiss: Si puedes hacer que algún lunático se dedique a derrotarte en un combate a muerte o en casos como One Piece, mínimo hacer un clímax intenso y llamativo para el publico amante de la Jump, ya sabes, de los que tienen películas. Goku: ¿Y como consigo un archienemigo? El radar de Bulma empieza a sonar... Bulma: ¿Ah? ¿Y esto? La esfera ahora se esta moviendo a las montañas heladas. Goku: ¡Vamos! ¡Espero el archienemigo este ahí! Mientras tanto... Chili: Aquí esta. Gran Freezer, las esferas del dragón. Lemo: Tan solo nos falta una que se encuentra cerca de aquí. Freezer: Esplendido. Ahora, grandulon. ¿Que me dices si vas tu a buscar la ultima esfera? Afuera de la nave... Bulma: Cada vez estamos mas cerca de la esfera. Goku: Que suerte que trajimos abrigos para la situación. Bulma: Bien. Vegeta y tu irán a la izquierda, Bills, Wiss y yo iremos a la derecha. Goku: Entendido. Buena suerte. Siento un Ki muy poderoso cerca de aquí. Vegeta: No se que es o quien es pero su Ki es aberrante. Goku: Creo que tenemos nuestra oportunidad de fama y respeto a las puertas, vamos Vegeta. Cerca de donde están Goku y Vegeta, el sujeto encuentra la esfera y se acerca a ella... ???: La ultima esfera del dragón, si consigo completar las 7, tendremos la trama para la peli. Una bola de energía llega al sujeto, este voltea Goku: ¡Quédate donde estas! ¿Sun Wukong? Sun Wukong (?): ¿Sun Wukng? ¿Que? No, no soy Sun Wukong. Vegeta: Creí que Sun era bueno, insecto. Sun Wukong (?): ¿Porque me están comparando con ese chico Faunus de RWBY? Goku: Eres mitad simio. Vegeta: Y eres rubio, insecto. Sun Wukong (?): Si pero varios sujetos son mitad simio y son rubios. Ademas, ustedes son un claro ejemplo, varios animes tienen personajes basados en el personaje homónimo de la mitología japonesa. Y si fuera ese el caso, el debería decir que no es yo porque bueno, yo salí, 20 años ANTES que el. Vegeta: Nah, estoy seguro de que eres Sun, insecto. Ve a la cámara y dile a Blake lo hermosa que es insecto. Broly: ¡NO SOY SUN WUKONG! ¡YO SOY EL SAYAJIN MAS DESPIADADO! ¡NEFASTO! ¡SANGUINARIO! ¡Y EL MAS PODEROSO QUE PUEDAN CONOCER! YO. SOY. ¡¡¡¡¡BROLY!!!!! Goku: B R O L Y . . . Wow, que divertido es decir su nombre dramáticamente. Vegeta: B R O L Y . . . Goku: B R O L Y . . . Vegeta: B R O L Y . . . Goku: B R O L Y . . . Vegeta: Brolylylylylylyly Broly: ¡SILENCIO! ¿Que mierda quieren con todo esto? Vegeta: Necesitamos un archienemigo que nos haga ver como verdaderas estrellas de cine ya que Freezer es un intento de villano que siempre fracasa del mismo modo que villanos como Equipo Rocket insecto. Goku: Y creemos que tu serias una gran opción. Broly: (Risita) Tiene que ser una joda. Ustedes son una burla. Sus transformaciones son solo paletas de colores alternas. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Ademas. Como van a ser mis archienemigos si ustedes ya han sido derrotados. Goku y Vegeta: (Suspiro) Broly: Porque nadie se iguala a mi fuerza y super poderes que van mas allá de los limites del Sayajin ordinario. Ya que yo soy ¡EL SUPER SAYAJIN LEGENDARIO! Miren; esta cosa. Un lápiz ordinario. Hecho con madera rígida y grafito. Reforzado con un adhesivo de polímero. Rematado con una encantadora gomita. Vegeta: ¡Cual es tu punto, insecto! Broly: ¿Un lápiz solido podría hacer ESTO? (Empieza a mover el lápiz como si fuera papel) Goku: ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! ¡DEMASIADO PODER EN DOS SIMPLES DEDOS DE SALCHICHA! Broly: Es solo el inicio. Verán, ustedes creen tener una pizca de poder ilimitado por ser las perras de un gato purpura antropomórfico que se hace llamar "Dios de la Destrucción" cuando en verdad se vive apiadando de la humanidad porque hay buena comida. Pero como podrían explicar ESTO. (Levanta su pulgar derecho) Goku y Vegeta: ¡Un simple pulgar! Broly: Si. Un pulgar común y ordinario. Conectado a la piel, tendones y músculos. Pero lo que están por presenciar podría sacudir las estructuras de la ciencia universal desde sus mismos inventos. Goku y Vegeta miran aterrados como Broly "Se arranca" el pulgar de su mano Goku y Vegeta: ¡AAAAAHHHHH! Ahahao. Au. Ou. Jou. Jou. Vegeta: ¡Esperen! ¡Un momento! ¡Esos solo son trucos e ilusiones ópticas! Broly: ¡Oh dios mio que es eso! ¡Miren! Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto! ¡No voltees! ¡Es solo otro de sus sucios trucos! Broly: ¡No! ¡Enserio! ¿No me van a creer? Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto! Debo...voltear...¡Aja! Goku: Un momento, no hay nada ahí. Broly rápidamente agarra la esfera... Broly: ¡Los hice voltear! ¡Así lo hacemos, perdedores! Llámenme cuando aprendan a ser VERDADEROS HÉROES JUMP. Broly escapa con la esfera en lo que Goku observa su huida decepcionado... Goku: Tiene razón, no somos verdaderos héroes Jump. Goku se va triste dejando a Vegeta solo, de vuelta en la Corporación Capsula, Goku observa la ciudad desde el balcón bajo la luz de la luna... Goku: (No lo entiendo. Dragon Ball Super fue creado con el objetivo de corregir a Dragon Ball GT pero al final lo que logramos no fue del todo lo esperado, si ya la comunidad estaba dividida entre lovers y haters de GT, Super solo empeoro las cosas, como desearía que el Fandom de Dragon Ball fuera mas unido y menos toxico, pero quien dijo que la vida seria solamente alegría, ademas, como alguien dijo: "No intentes arreglar lo que ya esta roto". O algo así...) Goku empieza a soñar con una referencia al Rey Leon en el que todos los personajes de la Shonen Jump corren a ver como Akira Toriyama saca a Goku para alzarlo al cielo... Akira Toriyama: ¡Contemplen: COLOR GOKUS! Ryo: ¡¿Nos reunimos aquí para esto?! Acto seguido se forma una turba furiosa que se alza en contra de Goku y Toriyama... Yusuke: ¿Que sigue después? ¿Goku Orgullo Gay? ¿Goku Albino? Al escuchar esas palabras, Toriyama entra en razón y arroja a Goku a la turba furiosa, ahí es donde termina la pesadilla de Goku, despertando ya al amanecer para darse cuenta de que estaba por caer del balcón, con suerte no se cae y se sienta para recuperar alientos... Goku: (Suspirando) Uy, que horrible pesadilla. Bulma: ¡Goku! Debería estar molesta porque ustedes dejaron que los malos tomaran la esfera pero afortunadamente hay una buena una mas buena noticia. Goku: Primero la buena. Bulma: La buena es que las esferas siguen ahí y Shen Long aun no ha sido invocado. Goku: ¿Y la mas buena? Bulma: Las esferas se encuentran en los estudios de Toei Animation. Goku: No se. No me siento tan inspirado después de los eventos de anoche. Wiss: Se exactamente como subir ese animo nuevamente. Necesitas una canción que inspire y anime sobre la vida. Wiss coloca el casete en la radio... : ''Wiss: Are you feeling down? Like ya just can't do it today.'' : ''Bills: I can see your frown, but it's all gonna be okay.'' : ''Vegeta: So believe in yourself, there's no giving up, the power's inside.'' : ''Goten: Yeah that's wassuuuuuuuuup!'' : ''Trunks: It's the kick in the pants.'' : ''Bulma: You needed!'' : ''Vegeta: This song will open up your eyes.'' : ''Todos: It's the feeling that can't be defeated.'' : It's an '80s song with synthy vibes. : ''Tigre: And you know it's super (upbeat, upbeat)'' : It's time to get (upbeat, upbeat) : The groove is soundin' (upbeat, upbeat) : But now you're feelin' (upbeat, upbeat) : It's an upbeat inspirational song about life! : ''Goku: I can do it all!'' : ''Tigre: This type of song will make you feel that way!'' : ''Goku: No! There's no stopping me! I feel the fire inside!'' : ''Tigre: This type of song will get you energized!'' : ''Goku: I love this motivating melody!'' : ''Tigre: And you know it's super (upbeat, upbeat)'' : Your life is lookin’ (upbeat, upbeat) : Don't tell me this ain't (upbeat, upbeat) : ''Goku: Yeah now I’m feelin’ (upbeat, upbeat)'' : ''Tigre: It's an upbeat inspirational song about life!'' Goku: Siento que puedo hacer lo que sea. ¡Hasta tener mi propia película! ¡Toei Animation! ¡Allá vamos! Jaja. Goten: ¡Hora de viajar! 'de Saxofón : Tigre': And you know it's super (upbeat, upbeat) : It’s time to get (upbeat, upbeat) : Let’s make this party (upbeat, upbeat) : Everybody’s gettin’ (upbeat, upbeat) : I know you’re feelin’ (upbeat, upbeat) : Don’t tell me this ain’t (upbeat, upbeat) : Your life is lookin’ (upbeat, upbeat) : This song has got us (upbeat, upbeat) : It's an upbeat inspIIIII!!! El tigre es asesinado accidentalmente por el puño de Goku cuando este lo alza para sentir la brisa de la felicidad, nuestros héroes se detienen a mirar lo que causo Goku... Goku: ¡Ayyyy! Bills: ¡¡¡CREO QUE SU PAPA ES POLICÍA Y YA TENEMOS BOLETO A LA CÁRCEL POR PLAGIAR DOS COSAS QUE SON '''''PROPIEDAD DE DC COMICS EN ESTA PELÍCULA!!! ¡¡¡CORRAN!!! En los estudios de Toei Animation... Goku: Aquí es. El estudio. Cuando crucemos la entrada, nuestras vidas cambiaran para siempre. Trunks: Es una pena que el señor Piccolo se pierda de esto por irse a meditar en las montañas heladas. Goku: Bien chicos. ¿Están listos para ser estrellas de cine? Los Guerreros Super y Bulma hacen poses de Jojo's y al pisar la alfombra roja son interrumpidos por un guardia (otra vez)... Guardia: ¿Quienes son? Vegeta: ¡¿El guardia amargado otra vez?! ¡¿Enserio?! Goku: Ja. ¿Ya no nos recuerda? Wiss: Tal vez esto te refres- Guardia: ¡Basta! No están en la lista. Terminada la frase, el guardia se va... Goku: Genial. ¿Ahora como vamos a entrar? Wiss: *Ahem* Goku: ¡Anuma si cierto! Nuestros héroes son teletransportados adentro... Goku: ¡Aquí es donde la magia comienza! Goten: ¡Ahi es donde vive la del "Papa Tutu Tutu Tuwawa"! Bulma: Estoy enamorada de este lugar. Vegeta: ¡En realidad hacen películas de cada Shonen Jump! Goku: ¡Y es hora de que hagan una sobre nosotros! Vengan, la estación de Paragus debe estar por aquí. Stan Lee: ¡Que tal amigos, mirenme, soy Stan Lee, haciendo un muy sutil Cameo! Stan hace las poses de Spiderman, Capitán América, Hulk, Deadpool, Cyclops y Wolverine... Hombre de Toei: Disculpe señor Stan (Le empieza a susurrar en la oreja) Stan Lee: ¡¿Es una película de Shonen Jump?! Primero con DC y ahora esto, que horror, tengo que salir de aquí. En la estación de Paragus... Bills: ¡Wow! ¡Cool! ¿Ya vieron eso? Los personajes de la Shonen Jump ensayan y leen los guiones de sus películas... Todos: Wow. La alarma empieza a sonar... Paragus: ¡Silencio en el Set! ¡Luces! ¡Camara! ¡Nada de moverse, cierren el Set por favor! Toma 1: Boruto 2 La Venganza de Madara Uchiha, sigan su instinto y diviértanse. Vayan... Sarada: Siento un Chakra muy poderoso en el alrededor. De seguro es ese fantasma de los Uchiha del que mi padre me hablaba. Boruto: Sea lo que sea que este ahí. Debemos permanecer alerta y preparar una estrategia. Paragus: ¡Corte! ¡Estuvo increíble, chicos! ¡Excelente actuación! ¡Continuamos en 5 minutos! Boruto: ¡Que bien! ¿Que les parece si vamos a pedir algo al Starbucks Crusaders de la esquina? Sarada: Si, a mi se me antoja un café y una rosquilla. Mitsuki: No podría estar mas de acuerdo. Wiss: Debo admitir que esa actuación es digna de un Emmy. Vegeta: ¡Que esperas, Kakaroto! ¡La oportunidad de brillar esta a tus ojos! Goku: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Iré por mi película! Goku se dirige a Paragus con el mismo entusiasmo que tenia en el Torneo del Poder... Paragus: (En voz baja) Esos tontos no sospechan nada, gran Freezer. Pronto invocaremos a Shen Long solo denos un poco de tiempo. Goku: ¡Paragus! ¿Porfavooor? ¿Podría hacer una película sobre nosotros? Porfis. Paragus: ¿Hacer una película sobre ti? ¿Y de que trataría? : Goku': It would be so awesome. : It would be so cool. : It would be the most incredible Jump movie the world has ever seen. : The screen would light up, with real explosions. : And special effects. : Like tons and tons of special effects. : My transformations and powers would be special effects! : And it would blow your mind. : Cause it's my movie! : My movie! : My Jump movie! : it's all about me!, Yeah it's all about me! : It's my movie! : My movie! : My Jump movie! : They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me! : No longer a bond destroyer of Dragon Ball Fans no that's not me! : Picture my bootie up in 3D. : I'll shake my bootie! in my own movie! : It's my movie! : My movie! : My Jump movie! : They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me. : l'd have the most impressive, cool and scary, big, mean, hairy, adversary, BUT NOT TO WORRY! I'm the man in charge! : Yeah i'd have my support allies! : I'd be a hero with a tragic past. : Standing tall with ADULT SIZE HANDS!!!! : And gorgeous hair! (gorgeous hair) : Cause it's my movie! : My movie! : My Jump movie! : it's all about me!, Yeah it's all about me! : It's my movie! : My movie! : My Jump movie! : They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me. : No longer a bond destroyer of Dragon Ball Fans! Zamasu: Destructores de lazos. ¡Que horror! : ''Goku: Now im the Jump hero puttin' the villains to shame.'' : S-O-N-G-O-K-U Is the name! : Oh! and i have my own hero music too. : It goes bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, BOOM! : It will play everytime i entered the room. : Then i'd say my sweet and omnivus catchphrase. : "This is gonna be a great fight!" HEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! : It's my movie! : My movie! : My Jump movie! : it's all about me!, Yeah it's all about me! : It's my movie! : My movie! : My Jump movie! : They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me. : It's my movie! : My movie! : My Jump movie! : Yeah it's all about me. : It's all about me. Paragus: Increíble. Magnifico. Acabas de recordarme porque decidí no hacer una película de Dragon Ball Super en un comienzo. Lamentablemente para ti es un NO rotundo. Goku: ¿Porque no puedo tener una? Paragus: Entiende, nadie quiere ver una película sobre un Goku con madurez revertida y con transformaciones NADA INNOVADORAS. Y la única forma seria que no hubieran mas héroes Jump. Pero gracias por venir. Paragus les cierra la puerta y la abre nuevamente... Paragus: Y recuerda que nunca los tomare en cuenta para futuros proyectos. Vegeta: Una completa lastima, Kakaroto. Goku: No hay porque. Bills: ¡¿Que?! ¡Alguien pellizqueme! Goku: ¿No escucharon lo que dijo? Dijo que "haría una película sobre nosotros si fuéramos los únicos Jumps que hubiera". Bulma: Me estoy empezando a hartar de esto de tener una película, ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! ¡Freezer invocara a Shen Long en cualquier momento y nosotros estamos haciendo payasadas! Goku: Para el cine. Ademas. Conozco el modo de cumplir mas rápido nuestro sueño: Vamos a salvar a los héroes Jump de convertirse en lo que son actualmente. Yo propongo que viajemos en el tiempo y evitemos que los eventos clave de sus orígenes tengan lugar. Wiss: Goku...¡Que fantástica idea la que se te acaba de ocurrir! ¡Viajemos en el tiempo ahora ya! Goku: Prepárense héroes Jump, que vamos a rescatarlos. Nuestros héroes son enviados al pasado... '''''Konoha - Invasión del Zorro de las 9 Colas Shinobi 1: ¡Resistan el ataque y esperen al cuarto Hokage! Shinobi 2: ¡No dejen que llegue a la aldea! Minato Namikaze y Gamabunta llegan al lugar... Minato: Lo lamento, Naruto. Pero no hay de otra, tendré que usarte como sello para el Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Goku y compañía aparecen... Goku: ¡Alto! ¡No sacrifiques al niño! Bulma: Si. ¡¿Usar a un bebe como sello para una bestia demoniacamente enorme?! ¡Que clase de padre eres tu! Vegeta: ¡¡¡DEBERÍAN DARTE EL PREMIO AL "PADRE DEL AÑO"!!! Minato: Pero no existe otra salida. Varios ninjas de la aldea están siendo asesinados a sangre fría a manos de esta bestia, y ya hemos intentado de todo. Bills: A ver, si quieres salvar a tu aldea, mira y observa esta técnica que voy a enseñarte. Bills se dirige a Kurama... Bills: ¡Hakai! Kurama es borrado por Bills... Minato: ¡Wow! ¡Nos han salvado! ¡Muchas gracias! Goku: Nos gustaria quedarnos pero tenemos mas vidas que salvar. Goku y compañía se van... Minato: ...Les estaré eternamente agradecido. Los Guerreros Super le roban la Fruta Gomu-Gomu a Luffy y la destruyen, luego Goku le da un balazo a Ichigo en frente de Rukia para luego matarla también. Luego salvan a Peter Parker de ser mordido por la araña radioactiva... Profesor: Otra consecuencia notable es la extinción de un gran numero de especies en el planeta. Las especies ahora se están extinguiendo a un ritmo mas acelerado de lo que jamas a sucedido en nuestra historia. Light ve la Death Note cayendo pero Goku la atrapa y la quema... Goku: ¡Me lo agradecerás algún día! De vuelta en el presente... Goku: ¡Volvimos al presente y ya no hay mas héroes Jump aquí! Acto seguido nuestros héroes ven a villanos como Shishio Makoto, Toguro el Menor, Dio, Madara, Aizen, Marshall D.Teach, entre otros villanos abusando y atemorizando a los civiles... Goten: ¡Que ocurre! Bulma: Como no hay héroes Jump, el mundo se convirtió en un paraje desolado. Goku: Pero. ¿Aun hacen películas de la Weekly Shonen Jump? Boros destruye el cine... Boros: ¡NO HAY NADIE QUE NOS DETENGA! ¡MUA-JAJAJA! Vegeta: No hay cine, solo sufrimiento, insecto. Goku: ¡Hay que volver al futuro! Digo... ¡Al pasado! Goku y los demás empiezan a corregir los errores que causaron para finalmente regresar al presente... Trunks: ¡No entiendo como es que a mi yo del futuro le funciona esto de viajar en el tiempo y no alterar el dígito-espacio-tiempo. Goku: ¡No nos queda de otra! ¡Tendremos que demostrarle a Paragus que no somos una burla poco original! Bulma: Y con suerte se como. Acabo de detectar que Freezer y sus hombres están cerca y con ellos, mi deseo de ser joven otra vez. Goku: ¡Chupala! ¡A quien le importa que rejuvenezcas! ¡Ahora! ¡No hagamos canciones! ¡Ni babosadas! ¡Ni mucho menos usar las transformaciones de Super Sayajin Dios! Ahora ¡ANDANDO! En la nave de Freezer, Broly coloca las esferas en una maquina... Voz Masculina: Articulo asegurado. Broly oprime algunos botones... Voz Masculina: Cargando las esferas del dragón de la tierra. Broly contempla tranquilo el progreso de la maquina pero... Kikono: ¡Broly! ¡¿Esas son las esferas del dragon?! Beriblu: ¡Al señor Freezer no le agradara para nada esto! Broly: ¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste "Señor Freezer"? Tsk, yo no trabajo para nadie. Beriblu: Si. Pero tu padre... Broly: Todo este tiempo los hemos engañado. ???: Es lo que quería escuchar. Freezer aparece junto con Chili y Lemo... Broly: Ah. Tu. ¿Vienes a "frustrar" nuestros planes de dominación del Universo 7? Y si vas a apoyarte de tus amigas de la Shonen Jump. Déjame decirte que ellos están viendo una película con los celulares apagados. ¡No como el sujeto de la quinta fila! Freezer: ¡Por traicionar a tu emperador Freezer! ¡No me queda de otra mas que matar a tu padre! Voz Masculina: Energía de las esferas del dragon de la tierra, completamente extraída. Broly: (Mientras empieza a agarrar el cristal hecho a base del poder de las esferas) ¿Decías? ¡Auu! (Soplo) ¡Que caliente! ¡Me queme los deditos de Super Sayajin Legendario! (Sopla otra vez) ???: Danos las esferas. Todos voltean... Broly: Vaya vaya, pero si son los "Bebes Super". Ya veo que están muy hambrientos de castigo. Goku: ¡La fiesta se acabo, Broly! Vegeta y Trunks: B R O L Y . . . Broly: ¡Basta! De hecho. La fiesta ¡Acaba de empezar! Y ahora. Voy a disfrutar mucho el destruir tanto sus "intelectos superiores" como los de estos zoquetes con mis ¡¡¡PODERES DE SUPER SAYAJIN LEGENDARIO!!! Primero empezare por destripar sus...(Suspiro) ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! ¿Que es eso que esta allá? Broly uso engaño, no afecta a los Guerreros Super enemigos.... Guerreros Super: ¡Es una pared! Broly: ¡Ojojo wow impresionante! Los felicito pero no me impresionan yo se los he enseñado. Vegeta: Ahórrate eso, Broly. Ya no vamos a caer en tus sucios trucos. Freezer: ¿Los engañaste a ellos también? Vaya. Realmente eres alguien digno de enfrentar. Broly: Okay. Los he engañado. Tengo la nobleza para admitir que me he equivocado y...¡Ay! ¿Pero que es eso? ¿Que es eso que traes en tu chaqueta? Dejémonos de tanto blablabla y hablemos enserio porque no se ve nada bien, me distrae, es como popo y me da asco. La verdad, yo no saldría a pelear así a sitios como este. Pero mira, como somos carnalitos Sayajin te daré un consejo, mira. Pásate ese dedito por la zona de la mancha, espárcela por algún otro sitio o en una servilleta y se quita la mancha. Goku: ¡Pues no se como es eso posible porque ni siquiera traigo puesto nada! Broly y Freezer: (Suspiro) Goku: Rindanse ya, Broly y sicarios, se acabo el juego. Freezer: ¡¿Sicario?! ¡¿ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR SICARIO DE BROLY?! Goku: Bulma. Ve y llévate las esferas contigo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los malos. Freezer: ¡No dejen que las tome! Chili: Lo siento pero al igual que usted. Somos sicarios de Broly. Freezer: (Llorando desesperadamente) ¡¡¡PORQUE!!! Broly: Ademas. Extrai el poder de las esferas para usarlo a mi favor. ¿Ven? Esta en este cristal. Bills: ¡No importa cuantas veces extraigas el poder de cada esfera del dragon existente! ¡Su poder nunca sera arrebatado de forma permanente! Broly: ¿Quieres decir que tengo poderes divinamente ilimitados? Bieeeeeeeen. Broly empieza a desatar una lucha intensa contra los Guerreros Super al punto de llevar la pelea fuera de la nave... Freezer: ¡Magnifico! ¡Su poder es asombroso! Freezer se transforma en Golden Freezer... Freezer: Quédense a cuidar la base. Yo me encargare de ese insolente. Chili: ¿Pero que hay de las esferas? Freezer: Que se jodan. Ya las tendremos en otro momento. Terminado eso Freezer se va... Chili: Lemo. Vamos a por esa ladrona. Lemo: ¿Pero no escuchaste al gran Freezer? Chili: ¡Que me chupe la que no tengo! ¡Vamos por esa ladrona! Lemo: ¡Ay no es justo que una mujer me este mandando! Mientras tanto en la pelea... Goku: ¡Hola guapo! Trunks: ¿Que onda? Vegeta: (Transformándose en Super Sayajin) ¿Como va la relación con Blake, Sun? Broly: ¡¡¡QUE NO SOY SUN WUKONG!!! Broly derriba a Vegeta y lo arroja a Bills, los traviesos Goten y Trunks aparecen y le roban el cristal a Broly... Trunks: ¡Lo tenemos, papa! ¡Huyamos de aquí! Wiss: Como gusten. Wiss teletransporta a todos menos a Broly, Freezer y sus hombres lejos del lugar... Broly: ¡Malditos! ¡De esta no se escapan! Freezer: Vaya vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí. Ahora que no tienes el cristal. Es hora de darte tu merecido. Los glaciares se convierten en un lugar al borde de la destrucción... Broly: ¡¡¡NO DEJARE QUE ME SIGAS DANDO ORDENES EN VANO. DEBILUCHO!!! Broly fuerza a Freezer a volver a su fase 4 de un puñetazo... Freezer: ¡¡¡Q-QUE XUXA!!! Broly: ¡¡¡TE VERÉ EN EL INFIERNO, PEJELAGARTO!!! Broly manda a volar a Freezer con otro puñetazo... Freezer: (Mientras sale volando) ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO DEL EMPERADOR FREEZER HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!!! Terminada la frase, Freezer choca con su nave y esta explota, matando tanto al tirano galáctico como a sus hombres... Broly: ¡¡¡BEBOTES!!! ¡¡¡DONDE ESTAAAAANNN!!! Broly parte volando a la siga de los Guerreros Super, de vuelta en la Corporación Capsula... Wiss: Llegamos. Bulma: ¿Ah? ¿Que? Bueno. Bulma corre hacia donde esta la banda de Pilaf... Bulma: ¡Niños! ¡Escondan todo esto en la bóveda! Pilaf, Shu y Mai: ¡Si! La banda de Pilaf corre a la bóveda y activan la contraseña para ocultar las esferas del dragón... Voz Femenina: Acceso a la bóveda, actualizado. Articulo, asegurado. Pilaf, Shu y Mai: ¡Si! Shu: ¡Lo hicimos! Goten: ¿Estamos a salvo? Explosion intensa.jpg Broly: ¡¡¡DENME EL CRISTAL!!! Goku: ¡Ustedes vayan a buscar a Paragus en Toei Animation! ¡Yo me encargare de B R O L Y . . .! Broly: ¿Escuche bien? ¿Buscaran a mi padre el director de cine Paragus? Goku: ¡¿Que?! Broly: Así es. Paragus es mi padre. Veras. Esta es mi forma final, tengo 4 fases inferiores que no te he revelado y no pienso hacerlo, ahora, prepárate para escuchar la historia del origen de mi familia: Cuando era un bebe recién nacido, Freezer quería acabar con todos los Sayajin del Planeta Vegeta? Goku: ¿Vegeta tiene un planeta con su mismo nombre? Creí que nació en la tierra. Broly: ¡No me interrumpas! El Rey Vegeta dio la orden de evacuar a los Sayajin a otros planetas para estar a salvo de la destrucción. Yo, junto con mi padre y mi hermana menor fuimos evacuados al Planeta Vampa, y gracias a Paragus soy lo que soy ahora. De no ser así, no sabría comunicarme ya que el Planeta Vampa es un planeta habitado por especies irracionales que solo sirven como presa para mi comida. Ahí es donde comienza la trágica historia de mi hermana. Goku: ¿Trágica? ¿Para ti? Por favor. Conocí a "Triple Pack" en el Torneo del Poder y ella junto con sus amigos me contaron todo sobre ustedes. Broly: ¿Enserio? Que fascinante. Y entonces como es que no notaste mi parecido con el Super Sayajin Berserker de Kale. Goku: No se. La gente se parece mucho. Pero en fin. ¡¡¡ESO ME DA UNA MAYOR RAZÓN PARA MATARTE!!! Goku se transforma en Super Sayajin Rojo... Broly: ¿No me digas que vas a usar una de tus transformaciones chafas? Goku: ¡Te demostrare que por mas chafa y poco original que sean mis transformaciones no quita el hecho de que me hagan un digno adversario para mis enemigos! Esta sera una gran lucha. Broly: Wow. Que gran frase tan cool y emocionante. Realmente estas demostrando ser un adversario muy digno, lo bastante como para considerarte un archienemigo. Goku: ¿Archienemigo? ¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Deberitas? Broly: Creo que tu y yo estamos destinados a ser eso para siempre. Hasta la próxima. Tontorrón. Goku: ¡Ah no! ¡No va a haber una próxima! ¡Acabare contigo! Pero no sin antes terminar de interrogarte ya que quedaron cabos sueltos como ¿como fue que supiste de la tierra y llegaste? Broly: Ah. Eso. Veras.... Broly: ...Años después de enviar a cara de globo al Universo 6, mi padre y yo fuimos encontrados por dos hombres de Freezer. Ellos nos dieron la oferta de trabajar para el. Nosotros accedimos pero ellos no sabían hasta hoy sobre nuestras verdaderas intenciones. Y volviendo al presente. Esos modos no son dignos de un archienemigo. La cosa va así: Yo logro huir y tu frustras mi siguiente plan de una manera mas épica que la anterior. O en este caso. Mejor que esta "disque-pelea" que estamos teniendo. Ahora vendemos humo pero la próxima vendrá la verdadera pelea y ahí es donde se define el destino de la tierra. Eso pasa cuando eres un héroe Jump y tienes una película. Broly se va dejando a Goku pensativo... Goku: ¿Dijo una película? (Sacudiendo la cabeza) ¡Buen intento Broly! ¿Broly? ¿Donde se fue? Lo buscaría pero tengo que advertir a mis amigos sobre esta situación cinematográfica. Dentro de Corporación Capsula... Broly: ¡Malditos Guerreros Super! ¡Son mas persistentes de lo que creía! Eh. ¿No mucho, eh? De hecho no se comparan conmigo en mi etapa final. Mucha masa muscular hace lento al individuo pero mis poderes de Super Sayajin Legendario me hacen permanecer audaz y atlético. 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50. ¡No importa! Lo único que debo hacer es dividir y conquistar! Mientras tanto en Toei Animation, nuestros héroes llegan a la entrada pero tienen el mismo resultado... Todos: ¡¡¡AHHHHH NO PUEDE SER!!! Bulma: ¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE ESTAR EN LA LISTA!!! Guardia: ¡Ah! ¡Son los Guerreros Super! ¡Oh Wow Wow Wow! ¡Es un honor. Son los mejores! Wiss: ¿Ya sabes quienes somos? Guardia: Si señor, todos saben sobre ustedes, están en la lista. Todos: ¡¡¡SI!!! Vegeta: ¡Ya era hora, insecto! Guardia: Por aquí, por favor. Finalmente nuestros héroes llegan con Paragus... Paragus: ¡Ah! ¡Los Guerreros Super! Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando. Esa batalla con Broly fue de lo mas épica, superando por millones a esos ataques letales que usaron en el Torneo del Poder y que pese al impacto no mataron a sus oponentes. Vegeta: Muchas gracias, Sr.Paragus, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo. Paragus: Chicos, le han demostrado a este anciano que no son una burla y decepción para los fans antiguos de Dragon Ball. Y les voy a mostrar algo maravilloso: ¡EL SET DE FILMACIÓN DE DRAGON BALL SUPER! Vegeta: ¡Wow! ¡Kakaroto se habría puesto a llorar de felicidad al ver eso! Wiss: Lo hará, recuerden que esta luchando con Broly. Paragus: Y hablando de el, les presento a su villano. Bulma: ¡¡¡ES BROLY!!! Goten: ¡A EL! Todos menos Vegeta empiezan a atacar a "Broly"... Luis Fonsi: ¡¡¡NO NO NO ESPEREN!!! ¡Soy Luis Fonsi! ¡Soy Broly en la película! Bills: Ahhh es Luis Fonsi. Los Guerreros continúan atacándolo... Bulma: ¡¡¡PAGARAS POR PLAGAR LAS RADIOS CON TU MIERDA DE "DESPACITO"!!! Paragus: Geta, si tus amigos se van a dedicar a golpear celebridades tipo Justin Bieber, Calvin Harris, Katy Perry o Mon Laferte me temo que esto no funcionara. Vegeta: ¡¡¡NONONONONONO!!! ¡Le juro que funcionara! ¡Solo deme un segundo! ¡Chicos! ¡No podemos arruinar el sueño de Kakaroto! ¡Tenemos que demostrar que Dragon Ball Super es un anime que vale la pena ver! ¡Por favor! ¡Prometan que lo tomaran con seriedad! Bulma: (Suspiro) Bien. Por Goku. Vegeta: ¡Señor Paragus! ¡Mi esposa, mi hijo, mis amigos y yo lo hemos decidido! A partir de ahora nos portaremos como corresponde. Paragus: Eso quería escuchar. Tienen un potencial que exprimir y no quiero que sus idioteces y/o travesuras los lleven de vuelta a donde empezaron. Vegeta y Paragus se van a conversar afuera del Set... Trunks: ¿Alguien tiene ganas de hacer travesuras? Todos: ¡¡¡SIIII!!! Los Guerreros Super empiezan a hacerle bromas pesadas a los otros Jumps... Goten: ¡Ahí tienen la mejor comida! ¡Y solo para ellos! Bills: ¿Como vamos a tomar la comida sin causar un conflicto entre dos Fandoms por mi culpa? Wiss: Si. Aparentemente no hay nada que pueda detener a Saitama, incluso el gran Zeno Sama no es rival para el pelonchas. Bulma: Aguarden, tengo una idea. Bulma llama a Saitama desde el celular... Saitama: ¿Si? Bulma: ¡Maestro! ¡Soy yo, Genos! ¡Necesito su ayuda! Saitama: ¿Genos? ¿Porque suenas como mujer de esas que son MILF? Bulma al escuchar esas palabras se pone roja de furia pero se retiene y continua hablando... Bulma: Ah. Si. Es que estoy enfermo, tengo "Mujeritis MILFi aguda". Saitama: ¿Mujeritis MILFi aguda? Nunca he escuchado de esa enfermedad. Bulma: Es nueva. Todavía no encuentran la cura, pero escucha, hoy hay oferta de 5X1 en huevos para el desayuno y no queda mucho tiempo pues acaba hoy. Saitama: A-¡¡¡¿¿¿ACABA HOY???!!! Saitama corre a la velocidad de la luz... Saitama: (Mientras se aleja a toda velocidad) ¡¡¡ESPÉRAME OFERTA!!! ¡¡¡NO TE IRAS SIN QUE YO TE COMPRE Y TE LLEVE CON GENOS!!! Bills: Bien hecho. Burlaste al hombre mas poderoso del multiverso. Ahora vamos antes de que regrese. Adentro del set... Wiss: Miren toda esa comida. Bills: Seguro debe de ser la mejor comida del planeta. ¡A COMER! Todos empiezan a comer a lo loco pero inmediatamente se esconden al escuchar pasos, una vez bajo la mesa se ponen a escuchar la conversación... Seiya: Paragus quiere que todo este listo esta noche. Trunks: Como que algo no cuadra en todo esto. Los Jumps comienzan a trabajar en un... Goten: ¡¡¡¿¿¿ARTEFACTO DE PERDICIÓN MORTAL???!!! Los gritos de Goten llaman la atención de Seiya y compañía, ellos se dirigen a la mesa y justo antes de que llegaran, Wiss hace al grupo invisible... Gintoki: ¿Que paso con la comida? Bueno. Robemos algo del Set de Superman y luego el de Spiderman. Light: Yo pido una fritura para comerla mientras resuelvo ecuaciones con la mano derecha y escribo nombres en la Death Note con la izquierda. Los Guerreros Super se hacen visibles nuevamente... Bulma: ¡Bien! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de destruir este artefacto! Trunks: ¡Ahora, Goten! Goten: ¡Si! Goten y Trunks: ¡HAA! Justo cuando el ataque combinado de Goten y Trunks iba a chocar con la maquina, es frenado por un furioso Saitama... Bulma: ¡Mierda! Saitama: ¡Sabia que eran payasitos pero usar a Genos y ahora ¿ESTO?! ¡¡¡ES DEMASIADO!!! Saitama desvía el ataque lastimando a Taro Yamada... Bills: ¡No se porque trabajan para Paragus pero destruiremos ese artefacto! Saitama: Oh relájense. ¿Como van a superarme? Soy quizá el mas fuerte de toda la animación japonesa y mundial. Wiss: ¿Pues extrayendo tus poderes? Los Guerreros Super le extraen los poderes a Saitama pero son descubiertos por Vegeta y Paragus... Paragus: Veo que han descubierto nuestro plan secreto. Vegeta: ¡¡¡¿¿¿PORQUE LE HICIERON ESO A SAITAMA???!!! ¡¡¡AHORA LOS FANS DE ONE PUNCH MAN NOS ODIARAN POR ESTO!!! Bills: ¡Descubrimos tu plan, Paragus! Wiss: ¡Quieres crear un artefacto de destrucción masiva para apoderarte de los héroes Jump y alzar tu reinado de maldad! Goku aparece... Goku: ¡Y ademas descubrí que Broly es tu hijo y planean hacer cosas malas! Vegeta: ¡AH! ¿Kakaroto? ¡Pa-Paragus! ¿Es cierto todo eso? Paragus: ¡No! Verán, este artefacto fue hecho para que tanto fanáticos del Anime y Manga como otras personas disfrutaran de ver películas de Anime en todo momento y en todo lugar en el planeta tierra y en el Universo 7, televisores, tabletas, celulares, consolas de video juego, computadores, microondas, ect. Vegeta: ¿Entonces esto es solo un un proyector? Paragus: La película de Dragon Ball Super iba a ser la primera en ser transmitida para atraer a las nuevas generaciones y a las antiguas por igual a través de este artefacto que promete revolucionar la tecnología. Bulma: ¡¿A que te refieres con "iba"?! Paragus: Digo que ¡VOY A CANCELAR LA PELÍCULA DE DRAGON BALL SUPER! Todos: (Suspiro) Goku comienza a llorar... Vegeta: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es el sueño de Kakaroto! Goku: ¡Si! ¡Es mi sueño! Por favor, perdóneme si lo discrimine a causa de las mentiras del tal Broly. Paragus: El asunto es que ustedes no se toman nada con seriedad y es por eso que cancelare la película de Dragon Ball Super y haré una película basada en las peleas entre Goku y Vegeta. Con Broly como el malo principal. Bulma: ¡Vegeta, Goku no! ¡Una película con solo tres personajes no es nada sin personajes secundarios que aporten en la construcción de una trama interesante! Goku y Vegeta: ¡La aceptamos! Todos: (Suspiro) Vegeta: Quiero ver como sale el producto final. Goku: ¡Y yo quiero ver mi sueño hecho realidad! Bills: ¡Papanatas! ¡Eso es lo que son! ¡Vamonos chicos! Los Guerreros Super se van... Paragus: Ahora chicos, ¿Que me dicen si hacemos esa película? Goku y Vegeta: ¡Si! Goku y Vegeta empiezan a prepararse para la película, entre esas cosas hacen las peticiones que Goku le pidió a Paragus en su canción... Paragus: ¡Acción! Vegeta: ¡Vas a perder, Kakaroto! Goku: ¡No me contendré! ¡Te venceré a como de lugar! Paragus: ¡Excelente! ¡Conserven esa toma! Saliendo del set, unas fanáticas salen a recibir al dúo favorito de todos, Goku y Vegeta firman sus fotos pero la ultima Fangirl alza la siguiente foto... Goku y Vegeta empiezan a sentir lastima por dejar a sus amigos de lado por priorizar su rivalidad pero Paragus empuja a la niña y se lleva a los Sayajin con el, en la noche, Goku y Vegeta empiezan a recordar los viejos tiempos que pasaron con sus amigos desde que se conocieron en el cumpleaños de Bulma cuando Bills ataco... Vegeta: (Suspiro) Que hemos hecho. Puede que sea un Sayajin orgulloso pero tengo gente que me quiere y una familia que cuidar. Goku: Si. Me pregunto como estarán. Paragus: ¡Están bien! Me contacte con ellos para preguntarles si querían hacer Cameo en la película pero ellos decidieron celebrar otra fiesta en la casa de Bulma. Es mas, llego la hora de filmar la escena final. Goku, Vegeta y Paragus entran al Set... Paragus: ¡Imaginen! ¡Vencieron a Broly! Así que en esta escena entierran su pasado con el Sayajin malvado y se ponen a entrenar para ver quien de los dos es el mas poderoso. Se dan un puñetazo intenso dando un cierre épico a la película para finalmente dar inicio a los créditos finales. ¿Creen poder actuar esta ultima escena? Goku: ¿Actuarlo? Vegeta y yo lo vivimos a diario. Paragus: Excelente, yyyyyyyyy ¡ACCIÓN! Goku y Vegeta se miran fijamente... Vegeta: ¿Que paso con ese Ultra Instinto, Kakaroto? Goku: No puedo usarlo. Vegeta: ¿Eh? Broly aparece con el cristal... Goku: ¿Ah? Oye Paragus, ¿No dijiste que Broly ya fue derrotado en la película? Paragus: (Risa disimulada) Vegeta: ¿Eh? ¡QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO! Paragus: Tenias razón, Broly es mi hijo, ¿Y recuerdan ese edificio similar a la Corporación Capsula en el que los force a usar el código de activación de la bóveda? Broly: Pues esa era LA VERDADERA Corporación Capsula y ustedes me ayudaron a recuperar lo que es mio. Veras, mientras papi forzaba a los personajes de la Weekly Shonen Jump a firmar contratos, YO me encargaba de robar todo lo que fuera vital para construir los materiales base para el artefacto de perdición mortal y lo que necesitábamos era la energía vital de las esferas del dragon para concluirlo, y todo eso lo hicimos SIN que ese idiota de Freezer lo notara. Y gracias a ustedes, ahora la MANIPULACIÓN MENTAL PATENTADA se llevara a cabo en cada pantalla del universo entero, todo el universo estará bajo mi control. Paragus: ¡¿TU control?! Broly: Así es. Ya no te necesito. Broly arroja a su padre a unos cables eléctricos que terminan por electrocutarlo y hacerlo estallar... Goku: ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Mataste a tu propio padre! Broly: Si. Y debo decir: Gracias por estar en una película y dejar de lado a sus seres queridos, ahora, esta. Va a ser su escena final. Broly oprime un boton que revela que Goku y Vegeta aun están en Corporación Capsula y esta a punto de estallar... Broly: Detesto tener que matarlos de ese modo pero quien dijo que todo en la vida es color de rosas. Broly se va a Toei Animation... Vegeta: ¡¡¡BROLY!!! ¡¡¡ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA MALDITO INSECTO!!! Goku: ¡Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Vegeta! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí con vida! Goku y Vegeta empiezan a correr evitando los derrumbes y el ¡¡¡FUEEEEGOOOO!!! mientras Goku analiza un punto seguro fuera de la Corporación Capsula para estar a salvo, cosa que consiguen, afuera, Goku y Vegeta ven como la Corporación Capsula se vuelve cenizas... Goku: ¡Fui un tonto! ¡Creí que solo una película no haría verdaderos héroes Jump! Cuando ya lo eramos, tu y yo, principalmente yo, tiramos eso a la basura. Vamonos Vegeta, Broly seguramente se dirige a Toei Animation a realizar su plan diabólico, es el momento de saldar cuentas. La batalla final nos espera. ???: Y nosotros estaremos con ustedes... Wiss: Somos un equipo, somos el Universo 7. Goku: Es verdad. ¡Vamos a Toei y acabemos con Broly! En Toei Animation... Broly: ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades! Lamentablemente Paragus murió electrocutado durante la filmación de la película pero para no extinguir la flama aquí estoy para continuar el legado. Ahora ¡Quien quiere disfrutar de Dragon Ball Super: El Renacer de los Sayajin! Todos celebran a lo loco... Broly: ¡Y es mas! ¡Todos en el Universo 7 podrán disfrutar de este estreno en vivo y en directo estés donde estés! Aun mas aplausos... Broly: Lamentablemente las estrellas no pudieron asistir porque tenían diarrea explosiva pero insistieron en que esta noche es importante y el espectáculo debe continuar aunque solo este el villano viendo el estreno. Ahora solo relájense y disfruten del especta- Los Guerreros Super aparecen... Vegeta: ¡¡¡ESTE ES EL FINAL, BROLY!!! ¡¡¡TE TENEMOS RODEADO!!! Toriko: Vaya, aguantándose la diarrea, que campeón. Goku: Gracias a las cámaras de seguridad de Corporación Capsula logramos grabar todas tus intenciones y el momento en el que ASESINASTE a tu padre. Bulma reproduce la cinta en la pantalla grande y todos los Jumps se enteran de la verdad... Broly: (Risa malvada) ¿Creen que delatarme me detendrá? Llegan tarde, Guerreros Super. Broly activa el dispositivo y manipula las mentes de todos los seres vivos del Universo 7 menos de los Guerreros Super quienes se esconden ocultando la mirada al plan maestro del Sayajin... Broly: Ahora que están bajo mi control mental, ahora pueden hacer todo lo que yo quiera. ¡DESTRUYAN A LOS GUERREROS SUPER! Comienza una persecución de película... Goku: ¡Hay que destruir el artefacto de perdición! Los Guerreros Super van a una dirección opuesta... Vegeta: ¡Si! ¡Los perdimos, insecto! Naruto aparece y usa su Jutsu Multi-Clones de Sombra, Bills los destruye causando una inmensa explosion demo Naruto aparece en su Modo Chakra del Nueve Colas y hace el Bijuudama, Bills se lo regresa causando otra explosión but Naruto salta de la explosión nuevamente pero esta vez junto a su hijo Boruto... Wiss: No hay nada que pueda detener a Naruto. Los Jumps le tienden una emboscada a nuestros héroes pero estos logran esquivarla... Taro: ¡¡¡PUKIIII!!! Vegeta le da un golpe a Taro Yamada que termina por matarlo... Goku: Nadie va a extrañar a ese adefesio. Vegeta: Si. No debieron incluirlo en J-Stars Victory VS, mucho menos CREARLO. Los Guerreros creen haberlos perdido pero son emboscados no por uno de ellos sino por... Todos: ¡¿Stan Lee?! Stan Lee: ¡He vuelto! No me importa que sea una película de Shonen Jump, yo adoro los cameos. Goku: ¡Ahora no, Stan Lee! Goku arroja a Stan lejos de la pelea... Stan Lee: ¡Excelsior! La persecución continua... Bulma: ¡Aun nos siguen! ???: ¡Distraiganlos! Goku: ¿Ah? Goten: ¡ES PICCOLO! Trunks: ¡JUSTO A TIEMPO, SEÑOR PICCOLO! Piccolo: ¡Goku! ¡Vegeta! ¡Vamos a destruir el artefacto! ¡El resto distraiganlos! Vegeta: Esta bien. Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo parten a destruir la maquina, los otros continúan escapando pero son frenados por Saitama, quien los deja debilitados y acorralados... Bulma: ¡¿Como vamos a detener a todos esos sujetos?! Wiss: Dejenmelo todo a mi. Wiss los teletransporta a otro lugar... Bills: Wiss. ¿Se puede saber a donde los enviaste? Wiss: Los envié al olvido, donde están Zamas, Goku Black y los protas de Parte 6. Mientras tanto en el olvido... Jolyne: ¡Chicos! ¡Vinieron a rescatarnos! Todos miran amenazante a Jolyne y compañía, incluso su padre... Jolyne: Yare Yare Dawa... Todos los Jumps exterminan a Jolyne y compañía... De vuelta con Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo... Goku: Hasta la vista, Baby. ¡Ka! ¡Me! ¡Ha! ¡Me! ¡Haaaa! Broly aparece y desvía el ataque... Broly: Acabemos con esta mamada de plagio, ¿quieres? Goku y Vegeta se transforman en Super Sayajin Rojo y luchan contra Broly en una intensa pelea mientras Piccolo analiza a Broly... Piccolo: ¡Lo tengo! Goku y Vegeta caen derrotados... Goku: Ese tipo es muy fuerte. Vegeta: Es MUCHO MAS que un archienemigo. Piccolo: ¡Chicos! ¡Figure como derrotarlo! ¡Usen la fusión metamorfo! Goku: ¿Ah? Vegeta: Es cierto. Incluso juntos no podemos pero juntos como un solo individuo podremos vencerlo. Goku y Vegeta: ¡FUUUUUU-SION! ¡HA! Goku y Vegeta se fusionan dando como resultado un sujeto EXTREMADAMENTE gordo... Veku: ¡¡¡UHH!!! ¡Te vamos a hacer cagar! Broly: ¿Que? ¿TU me vas a hacer cagar? ¡AH-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Piccolo: ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ALGO SALIO MAL EN LA FUSIÓN! ¡RESISTAN POR 30 MINUTOS! Veku se dirige a atacar a Broly pero sus esfuerzos son en vano al grado de que Broly empiece a perseguir a Veku y golpearlo como saco de box... Veku: ¡Juju! ¡Mira que no estamos vencidos pues te levantamos el dedo del medio y te lo sobamos en la cara así y así todo gordote literalmente! Broly: ¡¡¡HHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!!! Broly continua golpeando a Veku sin piedad demo Wiss lo golpea... Wiss: Ustedes dos huyan a esperar a hacer la fusión nuevamente, nosotros distraeremos a Broly. Veku: ¡Si! Veku sale corriendo de la pelea... Bulma: ¡Voy a desactivar la maquina! Broly: ¡¡¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!!! Broly es frenado por Piccolo... Piccolo: Si la quieres. Primero debes derrotarnos a todos. Goten: ¡Así se hace señor Piccolo! Goten y Trunks realizan la fusion y se unen a la pelea como Gotenks, mientras tanto con Veku... Veku: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¿Como es que Kale siendo una puta gorda como nosotros no se cansa tan rápido? Nos cagamos en la lógica de esta parodia. ¡¡¡AAAAHH!!! ¡Ataque al corazón! ¡Mierda! ¡Puta grasa! ¡Nos va a dar un infarto y estamos cansados de correr y respirar. Coño! La fusión termina... Vegeta: ¡¡¡ESE PICCOLO ES UN IDIOTA!!! ¡¡¡CASI HACE QUE MURAMOS A CAUSA DE LA OBESIDAD!!! Goku: Pero hace 30 minutos estuviste de acuerdo en realizar la fusión, ademas note un pequeño detalle en tus pasos, pusiste un puño cerrado en lugar de tu dedo indice. Vegeta: ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN Y QUE NO, KAKA DE ESCROTO!!! Goku: ¡Vamos Vegeta! ¡Una ultima vez, porfis! Vegeta: (Suspiro) ¡Bien! ¡Con tal de ver a ese monstruo muerto! Goku y Vegeta: ¡FUUUUUU-SION! ¡HA! Goku y Vegeta se fusionan ahora dando el resultado esperado... Broly: ¡No pueden detenerme! ¡Soy invencible! ???: ¡Eso crees! Broly: ¿Eh? Broly: Tsk, vaya vaya, así que panza alegre fue al gimnasio y se tiño el cabello de color azul, ¡demuéstrame que vales la pena! ???: ¡Yo no soy Goku ni tampoco Vegeta! ¡Mi deber es acabar contigo! Piccolo: Sabia que lo lograrían. Broly: ¡¿Quien te crees que eres para dirigirte asi al ¡¡¡SUPER SAYAJIN LEGENDARIO!!!?! Gogeta: ¡Mi nombre. Es Gogeta! Gogeta y Broly desatan una pelea brutal, Gogeta saca ventaja de la pelea... Broly: (Risa disimulada) Gogeta: ¡Que te pasa! ¡Porque no empiezas a quejarte de tu desventaja! Broly: Tonto. Tengo un plan B, compadre. Gogeta: ¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! El ataque de Gogeta fue muy potente que acelero el tiempo de la fusión terminando por separar a Goku y Vegeta... Los otros se empiezan a cubrir, una vez finalizada la explosión, Goku y Vegeta se sientan a recuperar alientos... Goku y Vegeta: (Jadeando) Vegeta: ¿Lo matamos? ¿Esta muerto? Goku: Voy a ir a inspecionaaaaaa... Broly: Eso solo me hizo cosquillas. Vegeta: ¡¡¡MADAFAKA!!! Broly: Gracias al poder del cristal que absorbí justo cuando ustedes tres llegaron, me ha hecho mucho mas fuerte. ¡Soy prácticamente invencible! Goku: Te venceré. Broly: ¿Como vas a hacerlo? ¿Como vas a vencerme? Nunca lo haz hecho, solo hablas de que lo harás, dicelo a Freezer o a Zamas y te responderán lo mismo. ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Detenerme con una competencia de Twerking intenso? ¿Llamaras a Zeno Sama para que me borre de la existencia? ¿Me fastidiaras con su arroz frito super delicioso? Los guerreros esconden el arroz frito super delicioso... Broly: ¡Tu y tus amigos solo son una burla! ¡¡¡BURLA TOTAL!!! Goku: (Suspiro) Si. Es verdad. Somos una burla. No somos como en los 80 y 90 y jamas lo seremos. Broly: ¡Ajajajajajajajaaaaaa...! Goku: Pero la cosa es: ¡Que esta bien! Broly: ¡¿Ah?! Goku: A mi me enorgullece saber que el publico ama Dragon Ball no importa si tiene fallos o no. Así que búrlate todo lo que quieras porque igual volveremos a fusionarnos y te vamos a DE-RRO-TAR. Broly: ¡Con que! ¿Con una de sus estúpidas canciones? Acercamiento dramático... Goku: Exacto. Wiss coloca el casete en la radio... : Go, Super Warriors, go! (3x) : Go, go, go, go! : Bills': Bills the god rules above Universe 7 : ''Bulma: Universe 7?'' : ''Gotenks: Universe 7?'' : ''Bills: Yes, all Universe 7'' : Boom! Pow! Yep, i'm a kitty cat : (Awwww) Check out this kitty beat : ''Gotenks: Gotenks, the wanted, the evil dunk'' : The childish fusion in our punk trodden : The energy blasters, supersonic speed : Is he down with the Warriors? (oh, yo, yes indeed!) : ''Piccolo: Booyah, booyah! Got my Special Beam Cannon Blasters'' : Piccolo, whoo, Mr. Babysitter Master : ''Todos: W-w-w-w what what?'' : ''Piccolo: Mr. Bigger Disaster'' : ''Todos: W-w-w-w what what?'' : ''Piccolo: Mr. Boom Boom Blaster'' : SUPER WARRIORS SU-SU-SUPER WARRIORS (8x) Cerca de la pelea... Chili: ¡Tenemos las esferas, invoca a Shen Long! : ''Goku: Born with the humans, Saiyans and gods'' : Bo staff hitting, steady doin' my thang : Goku Goku the Saiyan, Goku Goku in charge : ''Bills: Show 'em your baby punches!'' : ''Goku: Nah, Goku's are stronger!'' Broly se levanta exhausto... Broly: ¡Hrrrr! : Vegeta is here to drop it on you even harder : There's no darker than me, I'm as dark as can be : Check it, Super Garlick G-Gun : Shootin' powerful Ki blast, they adios! : Go, Super Warriors, go! (8x) Goku y Vegeta se fusionan nuevamente en Gogeta... : Super Wa-rriors! El impacto de la fusion destruye la maquina y todos los afectados vuelven a la normalidad, de vuelta a la pelea, Broly se levanta nuevamente... Broly: ¡Esa cancion fue tremendamente...LOCA...! Broly se desmaya... Gogeta: ¡Eres historia, Broly! Gogeta prepara un ultimo ataque pero... Lemo: ¡Deseo que nos transportes a Chili y a mi como también a Broly devuelta al Planeta Vampa! Shen Long: ¡Un deseo fácil de conceder! Chili, Lemo y Broly son teletransportados al Planeta Vampa... Gogeta: ¿Ah? ¿Donde se fue? Bills: Todavía siento su Ki. El debió de haber escapado. Bulma: ¡Las esferas! ¡Ya no están! Alguien debió invocar a Shen Long y pedir que Broly saliera ileso de aquí. Gogeta: No importa. Broly es nuestro nuevo archienemigo y los archienemigos siempre vuelven. No me preocuparía que se haya ido a otro planeta a planear una nueva táctica de venganza. Gotenks: Chicos ¿Que hay de los otros Jumps? Wiss: Ay si cierto lo olvidaba. Los Jumps son traídos de regreso... Gintoki: Wow. Lograron vencer a Broly. Medaka: Y salvaron el universo. Saitama: ¡He-Hey! No son tan payasitos después de todo. Todos los Jumps empiezan a aplaudir a Gogeta y compañía... Gogeta: ¡Colegas de la Weekly Shonen Jump y sus divisiones! ¡Aprendí algo muy importante el día de hoy! ¡No se necesita mostrar seriedad y madurez todo el tiempo para ser un héroe Jump! Solo tienes que ser tu mismo. Todos los Jumps empiezan a aplaudir a Gogeta y compañía nuevamente... '''''3 Años después... Lemo: ¡Puaj! ¡Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esta comida! Chili: Dímelo a mi. Broly: No puedo creer que esa loca canción todavía no se me quite de la cabeza. Goku llega al Planeta Vampa y se dirige a Broly... Goku: Oye Broly. Broly: ¿Hm? Ah. Tu. ¿Que quieres? Goku: Aunque fuiste burlista hace 3 años, demostraste ser muy poderoso. Broly: Espera. Son las mismas palabras que te dije hace 3 años. Goku: Exacto. Consideralo como que te estoy devolviendo el favor. Por cierto. ¿Que forma es esa? Broly: ... Broly: Es mi forma base. Goku: Te ves genial. Broly: ...Gracias...creo. Goku: Vine a entregarles esto. Goku activa la capsula que se transforma en una casa... Chili: ¿Y eso? Goku: Bulma me encargo venir a darles un techo para vivir, y tienen mucha comida ademas. Lemo: ¡Muchas gracias! Goku: De que. Bien. Hora de irme. Hasta luego. Goku empieza a dar media vuelta y caminar lejos de ellos, este se detiene un momento y voltea... Goku: Por cierto. Hace 3 años, tuve el presentimiento de que no sabias mi nombre, ¿Verdad? Broly: Definitivamente no eres tan tonto. ¿Cual es tu nombre? Goku: ...Murphy. Ending Creditos 1 Escena Post-Créditos 1 Parte 1 En la corporación capsula, Bulma y Jaco se encuentran trabajando en una especie de mini aparato similar al botoncito con el que se llama a Zeno Sama, Goku aparece Goku: ¡Hola Bulma, Jaco! ¿Que hacen? Bulma: Ah, solo estoy ayudando a Jaco con la creación de un objeto diminuto capaz de viajar por el espacio y tiempo. Jaco: Si, nunca se sabe cuando un villano de esos lados aparezca de la nada y amenace con destruir al universo. Goku: Vaya, suena genial. ¡Puedo ocuparlo un rato, porfis! Bulma: Ehh...Bueno, funciona bien pero... Goku: ¡Anda no sean malos, digan que si por favor digan que si porfa digan que ¿siiiiiiii?! Bulma: (Suspiro) Bien. Pero promete que nos lo devolverás. Goku: ¡Es una promesa! Hasta luego. Jaco: ¿Hicimos bien en darle el aparato a Goku? Bulma: (Empieza a llorar) ¡QUE HE HECHO! ¡SOY UNA CRIMINAL DEL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO! Créditos 2 y Escena Post-Créditos 1 Parte 2 Goku aparece en su casa frente a Milk Goku: ¡Hola Milk! Espero hayas afilado los cuchillos. Enseguida regreso. (Coge los cuchillos y se va) Torneo del Poder - Goku entrena a Caulifla Caulifla: ¡Toma esto! Goku esquiva a Caulifla y esta cae Goku: Otra cosa, el Ultra Super Sayajin no es para peleas largas. Goku aparece Goku 1: ¡ALTO! ¡NO SIGAS ENSEÑANDO A CAULIFLA! Goku 2: ¿Porque? Ella me pidió que le enseñara cosas que ella no sabe del Super Sayajin. Goku 1: ¡SOLO! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! ¡NO SIGAS INTERACTUANDO! Si sigues haciéndolo, desataras la furia de su amiguis la gordis y para ese entonces la habrás liado de lo lindo. Goku 2: Ah. Ok. ¡Gracias! Lo siento Caulifla, pero la sesión se cancela. Caulifla: Muchas gracias, de todos modos ya me hice una imagen de como mejorar mis habilidades Sayajin. ¡Me muero por enseñárselas a Kale! Goku 1 se va Futuro alternativo - Zamasu se fusiona Zamasu: ¡Esta forma es fitness! ¡Esta forma es vivir saludable! ¡Yo soy el Zamasutras! Una cuchilla llega a la cabeza de Zamasu matándolo, de pronto Zamasu aparece en su forma infinita Zamasu: ¡Tontos! ¡No pueden matar lo que es bueno para la salud! Goku 1: ¡MAFUBA! Zamasu: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Zamasu queda encerrado en la olla y Goku la destruye pisandola acabando definitivamente con la vida de Zamasu Vegeta: ¿Estoy loco o que? Estoy viendo dos Kakarottos. Gowasu: Si. Yo también. Goku 2: Pos ya todos. Goku 1: Salve la Saga. (C va) Dragon Ball Super - Goku conoce a Bills Bills: Ahora. Atácame con todo lo que tengas. El Goku de esta parodia aparece y le dispara a Bills Goku (DBA): '¡Hola! ¡Aquí no paso nada! (Le da tres balazos mas al dios de la destrucción) ¡Solo estoy limpiando este desastre! (Y otros tres mas) '''Goku (Dragon Ball Super): '¿Eh? '''Goku (DBA): '''Si dejas vivir al dios de la destrucción, el y su empresa de dioses de la destrucción te robaran el protagonismo y tus momentos de triunfo ante villanos sumamente poderosos que te enfrentaras en el futuro. Toma. Aquí tengo fotos de esos villanos para que te hagas una imagen y entrenes para volverte a sus niveles. '''Goku (Dragon Ball Super): Aja, vaya, esos sujetos SI se ven poderosos. Goku (DBA): Y cuando veas a Vegeta, dile que ya no se preocupe por la llegada de Bills porque ya esta muerto. Bills: ¡Aun sigo vivo idiota! Goku (DBA) le da 10 balazos mas, esta vez Bills dejo de respirar definitivamente Goku (Dragon Ball Super): ¡Muchas gracias, sujeto que se parece mucho a mi! Goku (DBA): ¡Y por favor que las fases posteriores al Super Sayajin 3 que tengas sean el Super Sayajin 4, el 5, el 6 y contando! Te amo. (C va) Toei Animation Akira Toriyama: Esto me llevara a las grandes ligas. BANG Toriyama cae muerto en su escritorio Goku: De nada, haters de Super, ahora a por las mentes detrás de Dragon Ball GT. ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE DRAGON BALL AF SERA LA VERDADERA SECUELA DE DRAGON BALL Z! ¡WOOOO! (C va) Campo de fusilamiento Niños Rata: ¡MAINCRA :v! ¡ANZU DAME CORA! ¡DRAGON BALL GT NO ES CANON >:V! ¡DRAGON BALL SUPER ES LA VERGA! Goku: Ola ke ase. Que tal. ¿Les encanta ser amantes del queso y hacer toxica la comunidad de Dragon Ball? Pues esto se va a poner difícil, mis Quitelas. Mira a los amantes del queso que siguen diciendo mamadas toxicas Goku: Veo que ustedes nunca aprenderán. (Imitando la voz de un niño rata) No se preocupen enanines que yo me encargare de eso. (Dejando la voz de rata) No no es cierto. Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé, jojo, ay me iré directo al infierno, ya somos muchos ;). ¡Tu puedes! ¡Puta madre (X3) que locura! ¡Bien! Goku se ejercita un poco Goku: (Exhalando) Muy bien. ¡Máximo esfuerzo! Goku empieza a matar niños rata Créditos 3 Escena Post-Créditos 2 Se escuchan voces distorsionadas en medio de la grabación, poco a poco las voces cobran audio perfecto, revelando que son Trunks y Mai del futuro intentando comunicarse Trunks: ¡Ya lo tienes, Mai! Mai: ¡Solo un poco mas! Trunks: ¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el nos encuentre! Mai: ¡Y listo! Trunks: ¡Mama! ¡Somos Trunks y Mai! ¿Puedes escucharnos? Al parecer las lineas de tiempo están en peligro nuevamente y ademas multiversos se están uniendo en uno solo, como si de una prisión se tratase. La señal se corta, finalizando con la escena post-créditos y la película CONTINUARA EN KANKUN HEROES... Personajes Personajes Principales *Son Goku *Vegeta *Freezer (Muerte) *Piccolo *Bills *Wiss *Goten *Trunks *Bulma *Broly (Antagonista) *Paragus (Antagonista - Muerte) *Chili *Lemo *Kikono (Muerte) *Beriblu (Muerte) Personajes Menores *Bardock *Gine *Rey Vegeta *King Cold *Zarbon *Dodoria *Raditz *Nappa *Monkey D.Luffy *Saitama *Light Yagami *Bra *Jiren *Hit *Caulifla *Kale *Cabba *Brianne de Chateau *Naruto Uzumaki *Medaka Kurokami *Moka Akashiya *Toru Hagakure *Taro Yamada *Guardia *Jolyne Kujo *Gintoki Sakata *Shinpachi Shimura *Kagura *Izuki Midoriya *Ermes Costello *F.F. *Weather Report *Narciso Anasui *Jotaro Kujo *Kenshiro *Ryo Saeba *Momiji Binboda *Kenshin Himura *Yugi Yami *Asta *Hitomi Kisugi *Hinata Hyuga *Ayame (Aparece en el trailer de Ayame: Una Película de Naruto) *Seiya *Gon Freeccs *Toriko *Akira Toriyama *Stan Lee (Cameo) *Sasuke Uchiha *Zoro Roronoa *Zebra *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha *Mitsuki *Zamasu *Vegeta Falso *Towa *Mira *Androide 21 *Kurama (Muerte revertida) *Minato Namikaze *Gamabunta *Portgas D.Ace *Sabo *Ichigo Kurosaki (Muerte revertida) *Rukia Kuchiki (Muerte revertida) *Peter Parker (Tierra-24231) *Shishio Makoto *Toguro el Menor *Dio Brando *Madara Uchiha *Aizen Sozuke *Marshall D.Teach *Boros *Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Luis Fonsi *Shen Long *Jaco (Escena Post-Créditos) *Gowas *Goku (Dragon Ball Super) (Escena Post-Créditos) *Kaiosama del Norte (Dragon Ball Super) (Escena Post-Créditos) *Bills (Dragon Ball Super) (Escena Post-Créditos) *Trunks del Futuro (Escena Post-Créditos) *Mai del Futuro (Escena Post-Créditos) Hechos Importantes *Esta es la primera película de Dragon Ball Adventure basada en su Reboot. *Debut de Broly, Paragus, Bardock, Gine, King Cold, Zarbon y Dodoria en el Reboot. *Debut de Chili, Lemo y Kikono en esta parte del multiverso de Dragon Ball. *Mueren Freezer, Kikono, Beriblu, Paragus, Taro Yamada, Jolyne Kujo, Ermes Costello, F.F., Weather Report y Narciso Anasui. *Goku y Vegeta se fusionan tanto en Veku como en Gogeta. *Goku viaja a través del tiempo y diferentes universos del Fanon de Dragon Ball tras recibir el aparato de viaje del tiempo de Jaco. *Broly escapa gracias a Chili y Lemo. *Se hace un Timeskip de 3 años. Canciones *Super Warriors - Sean Schemmel Ft. Christopher Sabat, Jason Douglas, Kara Edwards & Laura Bailey *Ultimate Battle - Akira Kushida *Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life - Michael Bolton *My Jump Movie - Sean Schemmel *Tema de Volver al Futuro - Fred Kron *Take On Me - A-Ha *Shenanigans - Peter Rida Michail & Khary Payton *"The Hero" 8BU ringtone - 8 Bit Universe *THE HERO - Jam Project *Super Warriors (Battle Remix) - Sean Schemmel Ft. Christopher Sabat, Jason Douglas, Kara Edwards, Laura Bailey & Tiffany Vollmer *Super Warriors (Remix) - Lil Yachty *If I Could Turn Back Time - Cher *Deadpool Rap (X-Force Version) - TEAMHEADKICK Referencias *Los Jovenes Titanes en Accion La Pelicula *Volver al Futuro *Fusionemonos o Cagamos *Robocop *Deadpool 2 (Escena Post-Créditos) Galería File:Kankun Supah La Pelicula.png|Póster promocional de la película. Curiosidades *Cuando los guerreros ven a Broly lo confunden con Sun Wukong *Es la primera vez que Broly dice mas lineas que solo "Kakaroto". **Esto se debe a que la película es parte del reinicio de Dragon Ball Adventure. *Cuando Goten dice "¡Ahi es donde vive la del "Papa Tutu Tutu Tuwawa"!" hace mención al Meme homónimo basado en la canción del Anime "Augmented Reality Girls Trinary" (Hecho por Toei Animation) llamada "Tak A Ja Lubię" interpretada por el personaje de Gabriela Lotarynska. *El Starbucks Crusaders que Sarada menciona es una referencia a la popular marca de cafés Starbucks Coffee. *Personajes como Jotaro o Saitama no tuvieron sus adaptaciones en Toei Animation pero se les incluyo ahí por ser propiedad de la Shonen Jump y sus divisiones. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Dragon Ball Adventure Categoría:Género:Parodias